Going Rogue
by Mizu Kai
Summary: Carolina mourns the loss of York before she and Church return to Blood Gulch after reacquiring the old equipment from PFL. Wash had a secret and a certain suave rogue is planning on reuniting with his blue angel, and this time he's going to make her stay put. A Yorkalina One-Shot because they deserve their happy ending dang nabit.


AN: So I just bought the Red Vs. Blue Seasons 9 and 10 CDs. In addition to being epic, they inspired me to write a little AU Reunion for my favorite couple that never was. Yorkalina. It's probably going to be terrible, but hey I might as well pay homage to something that made me laugh and cry and ultimately hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Red VS Blue. They are owned by the magnificent people over at RoosterTeeth

* * *

Going Rogue

She walked the familiar path to the place he was last alive. Her eyes watered as she flicked the Club Errera lighter on and off. Behind her Recon helmet she was shielded from the world, but not her memories. She felt Epsilon flicker to life above her shoulder and she turned her head towards the A.I. companion.

"Carolina, you could have left me behind while you did this. It's better to chase ghosts in private. I'm an expert on this you know. I mean I'm already in your head all the time. Just don't get mad at me for intruding." The A.I. replied unsure if he wanted to make fun of the female or comfort her.

"You were the one that showed him to me Epsilon. I brought you here to talk to Delta. You have his memory. We've finished gathering up the missing equipment from that damned project. I need to do what he said and let things go." Carolina replied, kneeling to the ground.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. Just don't get all mopey on me; we have to head back to Blood Gulch. I'm sure the others are screwing up their lives without me around." He joked as the A.I. flashed from a light blue to green.

"Hello D. It's good to see you." Carolina remarked as she flicked the flame of the lighter and gazed into it.

"Hello Agent Carolina. How may I be of assistance?" Delta inquired.

"I need to know if you have any memories of York and," she paused a flush spreading over her cheeks, as well as a sadness in her lessening posture, "me."

Delta flickered. "I have over a thousand memories of you and Agent York together. Are there any that you wish to know about specifically?"

Carolina's head bowed as she racked her brain for something. "Did York ever talk to you, or have thoughts about how he felt about me?"

Delta flashed for a few seconds before replying. "There are over ten thousand instances in which Agent York thought about you in a less than appropriate sense."

Carolina balked at the idea. "Over ten thousand? And what do you mean less than appropriate?"

"Thinking of you in any matter other than a comrade was detrimental to missions and protocol. York was often one to break protocol. I am curious as to why you wish to know these things after he is gone. Freelancer records show he died seven years five months and twelve days ago." Delta replied.

"I just, I need to face that they're gone, that _he's _gone. I can't move past this. _I _lived. Hell from the team only Wash and I made it. I need to learn to let go." She hissed as her fist slammed into the concrete.

"Agent Carolina, you are aware that although your teammates are gone, you have their memories. You also have Epsilon. Memory is the key, and you should never forget what happened. Forgetting the past statistically increases repeat mistakes in the future."

Carolina snorted at that. "Yeah I don't see myself starting a project to bring my dead teammates back to life and pit them against one another to solve a problem I have letting go. The Director never could and that was what started all of this."

"I understand your feelings, but logic dictates-"

"D, one thing you are going to have to learn is that love is never logical." Carolina whispered as she flicked the lighter again.

"York said much the same when I cautioned him to be rational about his feelings towards you." Delta responded. "He was constantly imagining one day acting on his feelings and taking you both away from all the fighting."

The A.I. Flickered and Carolina watched avidly as York was before her, albeit a Holo, and a memory.

The Holo began to speak and Carolina closed her eyes imagining York was really there. "So I've made a plan D. I'm going to find Carolina. I'm going to find her and I'm going to tie her up and take her somewhere nice. Somewhere boxed in and secluded. I'm going to sit her down, tell her the pickup line I should have when we met. I'll get really close and let her deck me in my other good eye, you'll heal it right quick so I don't go blind. Then I'm going to kiss her until she either kills me, or she listens to me."

"York, beyond the protocols breached and the implied kidnapping, statistically you have to chance at succeeding in this plan." Delta voiced off Holo.

Ignoring the A.I. York continued on. "Then I'm going to marry her. I already picked out the ring. Then we're going to have a house and build a life together. We're going to have three kids, two boys with those beautiful eyes of hers, and my hair of course, and a daughter. She'll look just like her mother and she'll be just as much trouble. We'll grow old together and live our lives in peace. I'm going to see her again D. I'm going to see her again and I'm going to look into those sea foam green eyes and tell her, tell her I love her."

"York, even if Carolina was still alive, the chances of you finding her before The Oversight Subcommittee or the Director is less likely than you beating Agent Wyoming in a Sharpshooting match with your left eye." Delta responded.

"D, did you just make a joke?" York asked as the Holo started to flicked. "I'll be damned miracles do happen."

"Miracles do not happen York, they are a statistical and logical impossibility. I am merely subconsciously picking up pieces of your personality." Delta replied, the A.I. almost sounding offended.

"Cheer up D. It's Christmas let me dream today. And miracles do happen. I still met her." York shot back groaning a little at his stuff companion.

The Holo flickered out and Delta returned to standing above Carolina's shoulder. "W-why didn't he ever say anything?"

"That I do not know. He always wanted to, I believe he 'chickened out' as Washington and North once called it. Why did you not say something to him in that regard?"

Carolina inhaled deeply the salty air filling her nose. She sighed deeply before responding. "Because I knew I would only end up hurting him if I got too close. Everyone close to me winds up hurt, and I could not let that happen to him. Do you think he knew I cared for him to?"

Delta hesitated before responding. "He hoped you had the same feelings, but he could not bring himself to confirm if that was true or not."

"I miss him D. I miss all of them, Connie, Maine, South, North, Florida, Wyoming, but most of all I miss him."

Delta flicked. "I miss him as well. He was a," Delta flicked for a few moments trying to figure the right words. "He was a good friend."

Carolina stood and shook her head. "I guess I'll see him around. One day." Carolina flicked the lighter closed and took off her helmet. She brought the lighter to her lips and kissed it. "Goodbye." She whispered. A few tears fell before she placed her helmet firmly in pace and felt Epsilon move into place at her shoulder.

"Well, we should head back to Blood Gulch now. I'm sure the guy's will be thrilled when we get back. At least Caboose can't team kill me in his excitement."

"Yeah, let's go. I've had enough of Ghosts to last me a lifetime." Carolina responded as the pair made their way to her mongoose and away from Zanzibar, where all the dreams she never knew she had died.

* * *

Wash smirked as Sarge was giving the surrender speech after another thrilling victory. Being Captain of the Simulation Troops really was growing on him. He watched his friends discuss what they wanted this time from the surrender.

"I think we should take the purple plane this time. I can totally pick up chicks in that. It flies. What chick would look at me and say no." Tucker argued.

"I still want cookies. They've promised me cookies the last time they surrendered and you weren't even here. Church would want cookies." Caboose replied.

"Caboose I told you Church went off with Carolina." Tucker groaned. "He's not coming back."

"Well, no one asked you Tucker. Besides Church would never leave his best friend. He'll be back and so will the scary blue lady. Right Washington." Caboose turned to their leader.

Wash was in a bind. "Caboose I'm sure they'll be back when they've finished whatever is they're doing. You have to be patient though it may take a while."

"Yeah but that Carolina is like ten Agent Tex's so she'll be fine. We'll see them soon. Then we can have a party to Celebrate and we'll need cookies for the party." Caboose reasoned.

"Alright Caboose." Wash turned to the reds and sighed. "Hey Reds, we want you to make us cookies."

Grif stared at Wash and groaned. "Oh no Donut and Doc are going to make those for us you greedy pigs. There's no way we're giving up the first dessert we've had in a month. Take Simmons dignity instead."

"Hey!" Simmons griped. "They took my dignity last time, it's your turn asshole."

"Both of you can it. We'll give you those cookies if you promise to give us a week to regroup. We need some time to finish building Lopez." Sarge grumbled.

"Deal. We'll see you in a week. Make sure Donut brings Caboose those cookies ASAP." Wash replied before turning around to head back to base.

"You know encouraging Caboose is only going to make things worse." Tucker shook his head as he watch Caboose move to go find Donut to tell him the great news.

"I just don't like seeing him so down. He's been pretty tame since Church and Carolina took off." Wash replied placing his DMR onto his back and looking for the tool box to fix the tank again.

"You have any idea of what they're actually up to?" Tucker wondered as he looked towards the sky. "I mean if he's getting in her pants I quit. I mean we've only seen three girls in the past ten years. His girl count can't get higher than mine.

"If you think Grif's sister counts as a girl then you may as well count Donut. That thing is a walking cesspool of biological warfare." Wash groaned. "Not to mention dumber than Caboose."

"I'll cess her biological pool. Bow Chicka Wow Wow. But you have a point. Either way I'm going to go hang out by my rock to meditate or something. Later Dude."

"Yeah yeah. I can see why Alpha never got anything done in this red vs. blue battle. It's kinda boring, but boring is a hell of a lot better than being dead." Wash grumbled.

Wash heard the incoming transmission beep and answered it assuming it was Caboose. "Caboose for the last time just keep walking towards the Blue things. If they turn red you turn around and follow the blue items back to base."

"Heh, I have no idea what you're talking about Wash, but good luck with that. You know I heard you went into hiding but at a Sim base, really?" The familiar voice chuckled.

Wash stood up so quickly he hit his head on the mounted turret. "Ouch, son of a bitch. York that was the worst timing ever, of all time. Wait, York what the hell are you doing using a com?"

"I'm kinda hurt Wash. After all this time I thought I'd say hello to my old buddy. The one who saved my life and all. You know that was a real genius move ordering Delta to hop me up with as much medication and quick healing he could before pulling me out of that suit and stuffing me in a building with your med pack. Then you run off with my A.I. and South stabs you in the back and steals D from you." York joked. "I probably would have died on an infection had the next recovery agent been more careful with her things."

"I figured it was the best thing to do for you. I'm surprised Delta knowingly lied to Tex about the wound being fatal before you're armor locked up." Wash replied moving to sit on the Tank and dropped the wrench.

"Hey, D learned to lie if the situation required its success. Besides it got her out of there before you showed up and would have had to face her." York reasoned. "Anyways, the reason I called is since I'm way out in the boondocks I just heard about what happened to the director. They say there was an entire army of 'dead robots' with fragmented A.I. and the Director was found shot through the head with a gun in his hand and a video of his late wife replaying over and over."

"Oh so now that he's dead you figured it was safe to crawl out of whatever hole you've been hiding in. Number three my ass." Wash snorted.

"Hey now I went head on with Carolina and didn't get my ass completely kicked." York challenged back.

"Yeah well she and I lead a bunch of Sim troopers into the Directors base and destroyed that army of Texs." Wash shot back. "Hell I spend every week beating the red team and humiliating them for fun."

"Wait, Carolina's alive?" York shouted so loud Wash's ear rang. "And you're just now telling me this?"

"It's not like you ever call anymore." Wash teased.

"Oh it's over Wash. I'm hurt you would keep this a secret from me. I thought we had something special." York shot back. "But seriously send me the coordinates to your location. I'm getting her Wash, and damned to hell if I let that stubborn bitch go again."

"You're either crazy or she'll kill you herself. It's your funeral." Wash shot back.

"At least I know what happened to Georgia." York snickered. "How's that inverted penis treating you Wash?"

"Oh fuck you Chicken cunt." Wash retorted as he transmitted the coordinates to his friend.

"Chicken cunt, really dude?" York asked while he downloaded the coordinates and tried to figure out where in the galaxy his friend had ended up.

"Trust me when I say this place really gives you a lot of time to come up with interesting new curses. There's a new situation every day, and a new curse to go with it." Wash sighed.

"Hey man, don't tell 'Lina I'm on my way. I'm going to surprise the Hell out of her." York exclaimed before he ended the transmission.

Wash groaned. "Well at least when he gets here he can get suited up properly." He picked up his wrench and began tinkering with the decimated tank once again. "Oh fuck nuggets!" He shouted as he dropped the wrench onto his foot. "Carolina's going to kill me."

* * *

Carolina pulled her mongoose into the little hidden alcove to the boxed in canyon. Epsilon flickered to life on her shoulder as they made their way through the caves. "Hey at least we're home for a while now. I think we've earned a break don't you All this saving your ass tired me out."

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I was the one who save you from deletion." Carolina shot back. "If it weren't for me you'd just be a memory."

"Did you just make a pun Carolina?" Epsilon asked half shocked and half please.

"Do you want me to eject you and put you back in your teal friend's storage unit, or that of your, what did you call him, 'best friend?'" She laughed back at the Holo seemed to shrink.

"You're a cold bitch." Epsilon grumbled before turning to search out his friends.

Carolina passed blue base and finding no one made her way out to the middle of the canyon. She hopped off her mongoose when she saw Washington standing with the Blues and reds around a picnic table. She coughed and they all turned to see her.

Caboose was the first to speak. "Hello Mrs. Agent Carolina. I got a call from Church that you we're going to be here today. I am so glad you're back. I got you cookies. You can eat Church's too since he's a computer program and computers only eat goat meat."

Simmons groaned, "Computers eat up ram not goat meat you idiot."

"That's what I said they bite goat meat. I'm sure we can find some otherwise I can always find an apple. Lots of computers like those." Caboose replied. "I'm not stupid Simmons."

Carolina barked out a laugh as she doubled over and took of her helmet. She placed it on the table and smiled at the idiots. They had all come to her aid when she had treated them like shit. Sharing her mind with Epsilon lead her to see the humor and joy in his rag tag group of friends. "Well no wonder he was in such a hurry to get here. He really missed you Caboose. He even told me he wanted to be in your storage unit for a while." Carolina snickered.

Epsilon was about to shout at the backstabbing female. Instead he held his tongue as something Gold snuck out from behind Grif behind the distracted woman. "Sure Caboose. You're my best friend after all. Besides I have a feeling I don't want to be near her mind for a while."

"Oh shut up you little blue imp." Carolina turned, "I'll-

Her words stopped as a male walked towards her with the one in Purple Armor, Doc she recalled the Medic. Her breathing nearly stopped and she felt her heart palpitate dangerously. "York?"

"Hey there Champ. Long time no see. Last I heard I thought you were dead." York smirked as he approached the woman slowly. "I guess you got kicked out of heaven. The other Angel's must have been jealous."

Carolina was torn between punching the man she loved, turning tail and admitting herself into a Psychiatric facility, or kissing the hell out of the cocky figment of her imagination. "You, you're supposed to be dead!" She shouted.

York smirked and moved closer to her, he could smell the vanilla she used to wash her hair. "Yeah well I guess we've been having a bad case of that around here. Even one of the red guys, Donut I think his name was, was supposed to be dead. Besides did you really think it's let that Knock Knock joke loving mustache do me in? I thought you had more faith in me 'Lina."

She sputtered as she turned towards Washington. "You, you told the Freelancers he was dead. You reported it. How in the fuck is he here right now you son of a bitch?"

Washington held his hands up as Carolina stalked towards him. "Delta lied to Tex so she would not run into the recovery team because the beacon was still sent out. Then I just had him wipe his memories and replace them. The real ones were under a problem the smarty pants would never solve. How two plus two made five. And York was in hiding until project freelancer was shut down. You were really crazy and I knew if I told you before you got the Director you'd beat my ass till Sunday. I was going to tell you really."

"That was the worst mistake ever Wash, of all time." She hissed as she charged at her friend.

Wash jumped over the table and ran as fast as he could to get away; sadly choosing to have a party and ceasefire with the reds without armor was not a brilliant plan. He was soon tackled and Carolina had jumped on top of him to begin him pummeling.

"You halfwit. Do you really think killing my father took priority over the man I-" Carolina stopped short and glared at her friend before getting off him and dusting herself off.

York, the only one brave enough to move closer to the angered hell cat reached down and helped the bruised man off the ground. He turned towards the woman he loved with all his soul and opened his mouth only to be decked in his good eye. "Ouch, geez 'Lina. I know you want me to be blinded by your beauty and all but is it really necessary to actually blind me?"

"That was for pretending to be dead you moron." She hissed as her body shook with rage.

"Would saying sorry help?" He pressed as he smiled softly at her. His grey eye shining with happiness.

"No!" She growled before she launched herself into his chest and pressed her lips against his. It was soft and quick, but it was all they needed. "You better promise me to never do something that stupid again!"

York smiled softly at her and nodded his head. "I promise. I'll stay right here within kissing range."

Carolina blushed and kick him hard in the shin. "More like good kicking range. You better follow that order York. Or I'll bring your ass back just to kill you all over again."

York leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You know I never told anyone how much you're being a bitch turned me on. It's one of the things I love about you."

Carolina stuttered and stared into his eyes. "You're incorrigible."

York smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And your finally mine 'Lina. I'm never letting you go again. I'm going to spend forever holding onto your green eyes. Besides you'll be able to watch my left."

"More like Watch your front! Bow Chicka Wow Wow!" Tucker shouted.

"I think I'm going to like it here." York smiled as he pulled Carolina in for another kiss.

"I would hope so. D let me know you were planning to propose." Carolina teased as she finally relaxed fully knowing everything was going to be okay. York blushed and Carolina just smiled. "Seems you're not so sneaky after all."

"Traitor." York grumbled. York held out his hand and nodded to Sarge who hit the radio for the Warthog. "You know I never did get to ask you to dance at the club that night. So here goes, listen I know you're some rock star space warrior but let me ask you this, have you ever considered going rogue. Heh, get it because I'm a thief."

Carolina froze as Wash bent over laughed. "Dude, that was the worst line ever, of all time."

Carolina moved to punch York in the arm before changing tactics and taking his hand. "You know I think I might, who cares for protocols and rules anyways. I'll glad go Rogue for you." She whispered into his ear as she pulled herself closer. "I love you too, you big clumsy moron."

"Name call now too. These Sim troopers must be something special to get you to loosen up. I'll see just how loose you've gotton."

"Bow Chicka wow wooouch, Caboose what the hell man?" Tucker shouted.

"Tucker you be nice to Miss Scary Lady or I'll tell her what you've been doing by your rock. You should be ashamed, taking advantage of poor Donut, she doesn't know any better."

"You asshole have you been spying on me. I told you the rules of private time are simple, it's private and you leave me alone." Tucker screamed.

Grif started laughing. "I knew it. I knew Donut was gay. Admit it, you pink wearing closet homo."

"I still think it's lightish red. Pink is a little lighter than this. You guys never asked me what I thought pink looked like or I would have shown you on my color pallet." Donut replied.

"You know, I always suspected that teal one was a queer. He kept proclaiming he was a lady killer, I knew he was covering for something." Sarge laughed as he clapped Caboose on the back.

Doc smiled, "I've been telling Donut here to confess his feelings for months. All that pent up desire and cover ups. Whoo boy was I glad to go hide in the caves for a week."

Wash just shook his head and turned to Epsilon. "Things have gotten a lot weirder since you took off. I'm glad to have you back. Maybe you can hope in my storage unit until Carolina's done reuniting with York. So long as you promise to not lose your mind again in side my head. I ought to bill you for the therapy I've had to go through because of that."

"You know, I'll consider the idea. And thanks for looking after my guys. They're a pain in my ass but they're family." Church replied.

Wash nodded. "Yeah, but you're not getting the leader spot back."

"Fuck! Hey Carolina you should totally take over the. Where'd she go?" Church asked searching for the redhead or her bulky attachment.

Wash snorted. "Come on now Epsilon surely you can figure that one out on your own."

Church laughed as he looked at his rag tag group of friends as his mind wandered to their newest additions. "They're going rogue." He sifted through his memories and smiled. "They've been waiting to do this for almost thirteen years. I'm glad for them. Someone mentioned cookies right? Let's see if I can't hop into that spare robot Caboose said you won in a surrender last month."

* * *

AN: Not the greatest thing ever but, I had to do something. I've been a fan of the series since season two, but the second I saw Carolina in season nine I had a connection with her. I also knew Yorkalina was going to be a thing. I was just sad that York was dead in the present. While I love the bittersweet that was their not quite romance, in AU and not quite in character I wanted to give them an actual shot at one. And Now I've been inspired re looking at fan art and deciding to say screw it. York And Carolina deserve their happy ending and I'm going to give them one. This next AU one-shot will be rated M.


End file.
